The Letter
by samsonite
Summary: Serena and Darien have a normal run in right??? What happens when she finds a rather interesting paper adressed to her? Purely WAFF! hey I am a sucker for first season! please R/R!!!!!


The Letter  
  
By: Samsonite  
  
Email: Timon_eeyore@hotmail.com or Sams0nite@hotmail.com  
  
First Season  
  
Rating PG  
  
Note: I am telling you all now that this is a short story. It is a mushy one too. This is my second fan fic. The other one I am still writing New Girl. I lost the notebook that I had both stories in this one and New Girl; I had to start all over. Oh well!  
  
Insert Standard Disclaimer  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon. Wonderful people do; but hey if they want to sell it to me I'd buy it. Ummm, I only have 100 dollars. Please don't sue.  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Oh my goodness I am going to be soooo late!!!" "Half an hour and counting."  
  
She had detention that day. As she rounded the corner to the temple she crashed into someone.  
  
"Odango! Look what you made me do. My papers are everywhere."  
  
"So are mine, Baka." "Look, I don't have time for you today; I am really late." With that she picked up the last of her papers and walked off leaving a stunned Mamoru.  
  
* Man what is wrong with her? She didn't even really argue back. *  
  
  
  
She ran up the steps to the temple and in to he room the girls were in. She immediately started to apologize.  
  
"I am so sorry, I ran into Mamoru and I had detention. I am so sorr. . ."  
  
"It is alright girl you aren't late." Said Minako  
  
"Whaa?"  
  
"You are fifteen minutes early actually." Grumbled Rei  
  
"Well, we kinda told you to be here an hour earlier than we really intended to start so that you would be here on time." Said Makoto  
  
"Oh, well what if I was here on time?"  
  
"Well I was hoping you would be late." Replied a blushing Ami.  
  
"Well lets get started already!" Shouted Rei "Do you have the paper Usagi?"  
  
"Let me look, as I said earlier I ran into Mamoru-baka."  
  
As she sifted through her papers the girls were talking about scout business. One paper caught Usagi's eye. However it was not the one that the girls wanted; it was more interesting than that. It read:  
  
To My Dearest Usako,  
  
You are the light in my life. You add that light into my dark world. I love your bright and loving smile. A smile that when I saw given to other people I instantly knew that I wanted to be a part of it. Do you know that I love every little thing about you? I know that I tease you, but I don't know how to show it so I end up teasing you. I get so caught up in your radiant beauty that I lose my senses. I love your personality. You have a heart big enough to fit everyone in it. For some reason I feel as if I cannot fit. Your eyes are the clearest of blue that clash with my midnight ones. I love the way I can see your emotions light up your eyes. You emit purity and sincerity through your eyes. Contrary to popular belief I love your hair. It is like freshly spun gold silk. Yes, I do like your hairstyle. I call you Odango because I love to see that fire in your eyes. You look so cute when you are angry. Where would I be without your klutz attacks? If you didn't have that I wouldn't be able to have a reason to touch you. You are way out of my league. I can't reach you. With out you my life is empty. It will remain empty. How could anyone so caring and loving care for a cold insensitive jerk? I am sensitive though. I have no memories. I am an orphan. I have not known love, only the bad things in life. These are part of the reasons for my cold exterior. I am hurt, and trying to prevent myself from further hurt. It is not working though. The more I push you away to keep you from hurting me, I hurt myself because I feel alive when I am with or near you. You invade my days, my mornings, and my nights. I don't know why I feel compelled to write this but no one knows to the extent of my feelings for you. Writing them down provides some relief. I know though that you will not read this. I am not going to send this to you. I will keep on pushing you away, yet I will go on loving you. I might not know what it is like to be loved but I do know this, I love you with my mind, heart, body and soul.  
  
With undying love,  
  
Chiba Mamoru  
  
During some part of the letter Usagi began to cry. The girls noticed that she was reading something and then began to cry, but did not bother her until she looked up.  
  
"Usagi-chan what is wrong?"  
  
She read the last line again and had all she could take. She needed to see Moktoi. Usagi dropped the letter and headed straight to the arcade. One by one the girls read the paper and immediately understood why she was upset. Once she reached the arcade she had stopped crying and made herself look presentable. Then she stepped through the doors to seek out Moktoi. Before getting to the counter she spotted Mamoru, however he didn't look up. He actually looked like he was upset about something.  
  
"Konichi-wa Moktoi"  
  
"Kon-wa Usagi"  
  
Upon hearing her name he looked over to where she was. He did not feel like teasing her right now, not after he realized what today was and that he was alone. Moktoi saw the despair in Mamoru's eyes and was pleased when Usagi asked him what was wrong with Mamoru.  
  
"Well Usa-chan, he has not had the greatest of days. He lost this paper, but he refuses to tell me what was on it." "Today is also the anniversary of his parents death." She let out a small gasp. "Oh no, I am the only one who knows. Please don't tell him I told you. Don't let this change anything between the two of you." Moktoi finished up in a shushed and pleading tone.  
  
"I know that he is an orphan. I didn't know they died today though." "I also have his missing paper."  
  
"How do you know about his parents?"  
  
"I just do." "Don't worry about it. I am however going over there to talk with him."  
  
"Be careful."  
  
"I will."  
  
And with that she slid into the booth Mamoru occupied. He didn't notice her at first, but he felt as if he was being watched. He looked up to see Usagi looking at him.  
  
'Finally he looked up. What should I say to him? Oh, I don't know. All I know is he doesn't deserve to be hurting like this.'  
  
"Um, Mamoru is there something wrong?"  
  
'She asked me if something is wrong. Many things are wrong with me. I can't just tell her can I? Why is she over here anyway? She hates me . . . or at least I thought she did. Argh! I don't know; I am going to just not respond.' He put his head into his folded arms and let out a 'sigh'. Usagi reached her hand out and pushed some of his thick black hair back into place. He shivered, but not on purpose. He shivered because he was never shown this kind of attention and never though his little rabbit would be the one to supply it. Then he remembered, 'she is not mine.'  
  
"Mamoru, If there is something bothering you, please tell me. I promise I will listen. I will not laugh at you." 'Oh Mamo-chan please open up to me.'  
  
"Usa . . . Usagi, you wouldn't understand." He took that moment to look up at her. He was not expecting the next words that came out of her mouth.  
  
"Try me." She said with a pleading voice.  
  
"You wouldn't understand because you have family." I am an orphan. My parents died when I was six." "I have no memory of them." "What is worse is that today is the day that they died." "You know what it is like to receive love and to give love; I don't." "I am just reminded constantly everyday, every holiday and today the anniversary of their death how alone I am. I am reminded of how alone I will stay." His every sentence was harder and harder for her to take. When he was finished she slid around to where he sat and hugged him. At first he didn't hug back, but enjoying her warmth and affection he returned the gesture. Moktoi saw this and smiled. 'She got him to open up to her. Now if he could just tell her that he loves her.'  
  
After they let go of eachother they sat there in silence for a moment.  
  
"Mamoru?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"I just wanted to let you know that you are not alone."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
She paused for a moment "Well, you have Moktoi who loves you like a brother." She looked down to the ground and said "And you have me."  
  
Mamoru lifted her chin to look into her eyes "Do you really mean that?" he said as he inched closer to her face.  
  
She got lost in his eyes and her heart sped up as he got closer to her face. Not looking a way from his eyes she forced out her answer in a loving whisper "Yes, I do."  
  
That was all that he needed her to say to finish his decent upon her face. He kissed her fully on the lips, a very soft and passionate yet quick kiss.  
  
"Oh Mamo-chan there is something I must tell you."  
  
"And I you."  
  
"I love you." They said at the same time.  
  
In that same moment they both felt complete. He kissed her again but this time he kissed her with so much passion that he poured his soul into hers. His hurt vanished. For the first time he knew what it felt like to be loved. He knew this was right. The kiss ended. Mamoru was the first to break the silence.  
  
"Thank you Usako."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Loving me"  
  
The newly enamored couple sat there for the rest of the afternoon in comfortable silence holding eachother.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~@  
  
Hope you all liked it. Email me. I am not one for author's notes at the end of the story. I have not worked on new girl so this is now the first one that I actually completed!  
  
--------Samsonite. Sams0nite@hotmail.com 


End file.
